jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Cancer
"Cancer" by My Chemical Romance (covered by Twenty One Pilots) is a song that was supposed to be in'' JD: Meant To Be, but taken out. It was supposed to be covered by ''Emma in-show. It was gonna be put in an episode, but due to thematic differences, it was eventually cut. Background It was originally seen in a behind the scenes video posted on September 24th, of an unknown episode (suspected to be in Season 5), with Emma singing an acapella version of the chorus in her dressing room. The next day, DancerTheSinger '' posted her singing the first pre-chorus on his Snapchat story. The next day, a fan asked Emma on Twitter about it, and she replied saying "''it's gonna be in an episode really soon. :D We just need to work out the contracts and find a place to put it in". A week later, another user asked when the episode is gonna air, and she replied with "it sadly won't be in any. :( we can't find a perfect one". During one of her live Twitter Q&A's, fans asked her if the studio version of the cover will eventually end up being released, and Emma responding with "I made a studio version of it a while back when it released, but I don't plan on releasing it soon. Maybe one day, when it serves a purpose, I'm gonna post it, but I highly doubt it." Lyrics Turn away If you could get me a drink Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded Call my aunt Marie Help her gather all my things And bury me in all my favorite colors My sisters and my brothers Still I will not kiss you 'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you I will not kiss you (kiss you) Lips are chapped and faded Call my (call my) (Turn away) Lips are chapped and faded (faded) Kiss you (kiss you) Lips are chapped and faded Call my (call my) (Turn away) Lips are chapped and faded (faded) Now turn away 'Cause I'm awful just to see And all my hairs abandoned all my body All my agony Know that I will never marry Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo I'm counting down the days to go This just ain't livin' And I just hope you know I will not kiss you (kiss you) Lips are chapped and faded Call my (call my) (Turn away) Lips are chapped and faded (faded) Kiss you (kiss you) Lips are chapped and faded Call my (call my) (Turn away) Lips are chapped and faded (faded) If you say (if you say) Goodbye today (goodbye today) I'll ask you to be true (I'll ask you to be true) 'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you Yes, the hardest part of this... I will not kiss you (kiss you) Lips are chapped and faded Call my (Call my) Lips are chapped and faded (faded) Kiss you (kiss you) Lips are chapped and faded Call my (Call my) Lips are chapped and faded (faded) Videos Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Emma